Camp Half-Blood, After War
by percyannabethforever16
Summary: This is Camp Half-Blood after the giant war. New half-bloods with new powers are beginning to awake. The heroes for Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are uniting again to defeat the new threats. Hi guys this is my first comeback fanfic after a long long while. So please review!
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Beginning

**Hey guys I am back again! This time, after I had read and watched many other literatures, I am sure that my new Fanfics are gonna be way better than last time's, promise ya that! But I am still gonna write just PJO fanfictions for now, until I can find a better novel to write on. Anyway, enough with the chit-chat, let's get started on the story!**

**All copyrights and oringinally story and characters belongs to the amazing Rick Riordan.**

_Chapter 1: The Start of the Beginning_

**Percy's POV**

I woke up at camp with a dizzy head. 'Monsters aren't gonna attack you, at least, not here.' I told myself.

"Percy?" an annoyed but sweet and familiar whispered my name into my ear, wait, who on earth would whisper into your ear when you are alone in bed, at least, that's what I thought.

I trembled a little, turning around to see who had whispered my name.

It was Annabeth, lying next to me, not to mention that she only wore her underwear and hold up her head using her elbows.

"Percy?" she frowned a little and came a little closer, allowing me to bury my face inside her warm, sweet-smelling and natural blonde hair, "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale."

For a second or two, I didn't answer. Instead, I allowed myself to dive into my own world of imagination. Inside my world, it's all blonde coloured, and sweet-smelling, it's Annabeth's hair.

Of course, that wasn't even 0.000000000001% real.

"Annabeth," I whispered back into her hair while accidentally "allowed" her hair to go into my mouth.

"Yes? Seaweed Brain?"

"What are you doing here?"

"…"

"Annabeth?"

"I can't believe you dare to forget what happened last night!" She shouted a little, "I even, even, did what I didn't have the courage to do for six years!"

She jumped up from my bed and started looking for her camp shirt and her usual pair of jeans. When she found them, she roughly put them on herself and made her way to the door.

"Annabeth!" I shouted.

But it was too late, she had already shut the door in my face.

What on earth just happened? What on earth did I do to make her so angry? Wait! Wait, I think I can remember…

"…_Annabeth" I said her name softly, wondering what she was going to do._

"…_Percy, even you laugh or mention what happens tonight to another living-being, I will make sure that you will go the Fields of Punishments when you die. Do you get that, Seaweed Brain?" She crossed her arms and blushed a little._

"_Of course, your secrets are safe with me."_

"_Then…" Her face turned tomato-red and she smiled a little, "Percy, please close your eyes, and promise me that you will not open them until I had allowed you to do so."_

"_I promise." _

_I closed my eyes and my head were filled with curiosity and excitement of what she was going to do. I couldn't wait to see and discover for myself._

_After what seems like forever, she had finally spoken again._

"_You-You-You Ca-" She hesitated a little, "You can open your eyes now."_

_I opened my eyes slowly and I felt as if I had been struck by one of Zeus's lightning bolts, literally._

_Annabeth was in her undergarments, and only her undergarments. She had blue bra and a pair of striped white-and-blue underwear on. This might sound a little weird, but, honesty, she looks great in blue, blue looks amazing with her beautiful blonde hair. It's something that even Aphrodite cannot compare to, in my eyes._

"_Don't-don't, don't stare so much." She whispered and turned her face away, "It's embarrassing, you know."_

"_Well, where else am I supposed to look besides the most kind, gentle, sweet and pretty girl I had ever met?" I asked her, smirking a little._

"_Nowhere," She turned her face to look at me and closed the distance between us, pushing me onto my bed and held my face in her hands, giving me the privilege of staring into that beautiful face, "but here."_

_Then she kissed me._

And that's all I could remember from last night.

And now I see why she's so angry with me.

I got dressed and brushed my teeth in less than five minutes and headed for the mess hall.

After I had gotten my plate and sat down to eat, I noticed Grover was sitting with a couple of new demi-gods that I had never seen and he pointing at me as though I was God or something.

I waved back with a confused look on my face.

Suddenly, Grover turned to look at those new demi-gods and told them something. Then he stood up and gestured in my way, as though he was saying 'Come on! Let's go and see that ugly freak together!' The new demi-gods nodded their heads and their eyes were beaming with light.

As they were approaching me, I could see that there were 4 new demi-gods. Two boys and two girls. A boy and a girl were around 16, the age when I defeated Kronos. And the other boy was around 12. However, one of the girls was only around 4-6 years old. Which is quite strange for a half-blood for be at Camp Half-Blood, the youngest I know is Annabeth, and she arrived here at the age of 8.

The four of them and Grover jogged towards my lonely table and stood across me from my table.

"Percy," Grover grinned at me, "let us welcome the new half-bloods, shall we?"

"Sure."

"So you are THE PERCY JACKSON?" The twelve year old boy literally shouted out the last three words. He reminded me of Nico di Angelo when he arrived at Camp Half-Blood, happy, confident and enthusiastic, that is, before he started blaming me for letting his sister die for almost a year.

"Yes, I am Percy, and what's your name?" I tried asking politely.

"Luke, I'm Luke!" He declared his name proudly.

"Your name is Luke?" I asked him again to make sure that I haven't misheard.

"Yes, I'm Luke, Luke Aster." He smiled at me.

"Okay, Luke, do you happen to have heard of Kronos before?"

"Of course! Kronos is this really bad guy that eats his own children and rules the world with tyranny back in the days of the Titans. Then he got overthrew by the Olympians and got send to Tartarus for thousands of years until one day he regained enough power to control a demi-god, and his name was-was- Grover, what was his name again?"

"His name was Jack." I told Luke and stared at Grover in the eyes, "His name was Jack."

"Really? I thought it was-"

"No, Luke, his name was Jack" Grover looked away and lied to Luke.

"Whatever then! Jack got controlled by Kronos for almost six years before he had finally sacrificed himself to send Kronos back to Tartarus. And during when he was controlled by Kronos and tried to overthrow Olympus, you were the one who ruined all his plans and saved Camp Half-Blood countless times? Weren't you? Percy? You were the hero that had saved Camp Half-Blood and Olympus when you were only 16, didn't you? Percy?"

The kid had spatted those words out all in one piece, making me seem like a Hercules that had been reincarnated.

"Luke!" The 16 year old girl scolded, "I thought I told you not to ask Percy so many questions after you had just met him."

"Sorry, sis, I forgot." Luke grinned at the girl.

"Sorry about Luke, Percy." The girl smiled apologetically, "I am Lucy, Lucy Aster, Luke's sister, it's an honour to finally meet you." She reached out her hand.

I shook it.

"It's not that much of an honour, everyone treats me like a bad-ass here."

"Please, you are too modest."

"No-"

"Um, guys, hello?" Grover waved his hairy arms between us.

"Right." Lucy smiled, "And here's Kirino Hasegawa," She pointed to the smallest girl, "and her brother, Kirito Hasegawa. They are from a long way from Japan."

"How do you do?" Kirito nodded and spoke English quite fluently.

"How do you do?" I reached out my hands and we shook together.

"You are, Percy?" The little girl, Kirino, lifted her little head and tilted her head a little.

"Yes, I am Percy, nice to meet you, Kirino." I smiled and waved my hand.

Kirino hid behind her brother's legs and giggled a little.

"She likes you a lot." Kirito smiled at her little sister, "She absolutely adores you. Like a maiden in love with the hero."

Kirino let out a little scream and we could see her tomato red face.

We laughed.

And then, from the peak of my eye, I see Annabeth standing behind Luke and was watching us intensely.

"Annabeth!" I shouted, "Excuse me!" I apologized to the group and raced up to her.

She started walking away with her arms crossed.

"Annabeth!" I stopped beside her and put my hand on her shoulders, "I'm sorry for not remembering what happened last night. I'm really sorry."

"Are you now, Seaweed Brain?" She turned to look at me with a bit of tears in her eyes, smiling, "Well, you gotta make up for it later."

"Whatever you say, Ms. Jackson."

She slapped me on my arms and hugged me.

"Come on, Annabeth," I pulled away after a minute or so, "I want to introduce you to some new Half-Bloods."

**That's it for the first chapter of the story guys! Please Please Please review for the new story because I still need loads of ideas and critics for the story! Thanx!**


	2. Chapter 2: Siblings

**Hey guys I am back again for the update of the story. And sorry for updating the same chapter last time, truly sorry. As school has started for me I am going to be busy again. But, unlike last time, I will find time for at least once a week in order to write fanfic (unless, I have exams or my parents have banned me from using Microsoft Word, but, with the exception of exams, it's probably not gonna happen, so don't worry!). Anyway, into the story we go.**

_Chapter 2: Siblings_

Annabeth's POV

"Come on, Annabeth," said Percy, "I want to introduce you to some new Half-Bloods."

"New Half-Bloods?"

"Yep, and I have a feeling that you will take a like into them."

"We'll see, seaweed brain, we'll see." I smirked at him and allowed him to slide his hand into my palms.

We walked slowly along the paths in camp, holding hands, not anxious to get to the new Half-Bloods quickly. But soon, I could see two teenagers, an elementary school kid jumping and waving around, and a little cute girl hiding behind Grover's hooves.

"Don't worry, Kirino, he was only-"Grover stopped mid-sentence and grinned at us, "Annabeth! Percy! Ready to join the party?"

"Of course!" Percy and I replied back simultaneously.

We walked a 'little bit' faster and stop and stood by their sides.

"Guys, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend." Percy started to introduce me to the group.

"So you are THE ANNABETH CHASE?" The elementary school looking kid popped out his huge blue eyes and stared at me as if I was a goddess.

"Yes? I am Annabeth." I replied quite awkwardly.

"WOW! So you are the one who had saved Percy Jackson countless times and had even restored peace between the Greeks and Romans' relations which hasn't been mended for thousands of years?"

"That's right, Luke, she's the one." Percy gestured at me and smiled at-at-Luke?

"Your name is Luke?" I questioned the young demi-god.

"Yep, I'm Luke Aster, and this is my sister, Lucy Aster." He pointed at the teenage girl and made a sour face.

"Luke!" His sister scolded, "Don't be so rude!" Then she turned to me and gave me a welcome smile, "I am so sorry about Luke, Annabeth, he just doesn't listen to me. It's as if I am talking to a pig, pigs don't listen, they eat, sleep, eat, sleep. And that's precisely what Luke does all day."

"It's all right, Lucy. But seeing Luke here reminded me of two dear friends." I stopped and looked at Percy, "They were such brave and good people."

"Of course." Percy nodded, "They were some of the bravest people I know in my life."

"Who were they?" Luke asked curiously, raising his hand up.

"Nico di Angelo, and, um, Jack." Percy had some troubled on the second name.

"Jack?" I turned to face him, "Isn't he-"

"Jack! Jack Castellan!" Percy also turned to look at my in the eyes and raised a brow.

"Yeah, Jack Castellan, that was his name." I answered Luke Aster.

"Cool name. di Angelo and Castellan, don't they sound cool?" Luke wondered.

"Anyway, this is Kirito Hasegawa" Percy gestured to the Asian teenage boy, "and this is Kirino Hasegawa, Kirito's sister. They have both came a long way from Japan." He gestured to the cute little girl hiding behind Grover, peeking at me with adorable eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Kirito." I nodded at him.

"Same here." He spoke English quite fluently.

"And hello there, little one." I crouched beside Grover's legs and smiled at the girl. "How are you today?"

"Good." She whispered in a small voice and blushed a little.

"That's nice, I would be hoping to see you in the Athena cabin tonight, Kirino."

"Me too." She smiled and giggled a little.

"Anyway, Annabeth and I still have camp activities to do. We will see you guys at the camp fire tonight."

**8 HOURS LATER**

"Man! I am starving so hard here!" Percy held his stomach in his hands and had a beastly look on his face, "Clarisse forced every single bits of energy I had on me today in wrestling and now if I don't eat ASAP I am gonna see Hades soon."

"You already saw him loads of times, I think he's kinda sick of you already. So he might as will try his best to make you NOT stay in the underworld with him for an eternity."

"I wish." Percy grunted, "But I have a feeling that Hades would rather keep me alive in one of his dungeons for ALL eternity."

"Percy! Annabeth!" Luke rushed towards us, "Camp Half-Blood is soooooo awesome! I wished that I had come here sooner!"

"Of course!" Percy laughed, "Camp Half-Blood is one of the only two places in the world for us demi-gods to live."

"I know! The other one is Camp Jupiter, isn't it? Chiron told me at the archery lesson today. He said that Camp Jupiter is the camp for children who were born to Roman Gods."

"Yeah, just like Jason Grace and Piper Mclean, but, I am sure you have already heard of their names." I smiled at the kid, "Speaking of the Romans, I think Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank is going pay us a-"

"They are coming here?" Percy grinned, "Can't wait to show them my-"

"They are coming here," I cut him off, "but, Octavian is ALSO coming here along with them to check whether we are making any 'secret weapons' in order to give Camp Jupiter a surprise attack."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Chiron has a counter plan." Percy chuckled and headed for dinner.

"Come on, Luke," I turned to the kid, "Let's go, you are going to be claimed tonight, along with your friends."

"Yahoo!" He jumped high into the air and rushed after Percy.

**AFTER DINNER**

"Now, campers, as some of you have already known, we have four new companions joining us today at Camp Half-Blood." Chiron opened his arms and stood inside our dinner tables, "And, if you haven't known them already, they are, Luke Aster, and his sister, Lucy Aster."

Luke and Lucy stood up and gave the camp a little wave.

"And, also, our friends from a long way away from Japan, Kirito Hasegawa, and his little sister, Kirino Hasegawa."

Kirito stood up and gave the crowd a confident smile and did a little bow. On the other hand, his sister, Kirino, wasn't feeling too confident, apparently. She quickly stood up and quickly sat down.

The entire camp laughed, Kirino was dragging onto his brother's new orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and was giggling quietly.

"And now, they shall be claimed by their respectfully Godly parents very soon. Please, campers, stay in your tables until our new friends have been claimed." Chiron then sat down on his 'specially made for centaurs chair' and continued to eat.

I finished my food ASAP and went over to Percy's loner's table.

"Annabeth," He wiped his mouth quickly with a napkin, "you know that you aren't supposed to be here. You are supposed to be in your table."

"I know that." I turned to look at Chiron and he sighed and gestured me that I can only do it tonight.

Percy saw Chiron sighed and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" I wacked his head and sat down beside him, "But anyway, who do you think their parents are?"

"I honestly dunno, I mean, I have ever known a pair of siblings that was born to the same mortal mother or father and their age is different. And that is Jason and Thalia, which is exceptional because technically Thalia was born to Zeus and Jason was born to Jupiter. And, the other exception is the Stoll brothers, but, the situation is completely different because they were born as twins." Percy spat those words out in one piece and quickly drank a sip of water.

"I see that you have given some thought into this." I smile and took a branch of his hair and started to twirl my fingers around it.

"Of course, I was thinking about it all afternoon. It's all just so confusing." He put down his cup and continued, "So, my theory is, unless they were born to the same Godly parents but in different forms, or, after one child was born, the God or Goddess came back to their mortal parent and had another child with them. Or-"He stopped here and turned to face the forest.

"Or?" I questioned him.

"Or," He continued, "They are actually not siblings at all."

**Well, guys, here is the second chapter, so what do you think of it? The next chapter will reveal Luke, Lucy, Kirito and Kirino's Godly parents. Feel free to give me suggestions or critics for the story by reviewing it. Thanks guys.**


	3. Chapter 3: Solved?

**Sorry guys I haven't wrote anything for the past 2 weeks. But hey blame my teachers, I got 2 history assignments, 3 art assignments, a science assignment, a PE assignment, and a whole load of English homework. And they are all due in the first 4 weeks. But, luckily, I have finished everything except for science and PE, which means I can finally settle down and write more Fanfic. Now, without any further talking, into the story we go.**

_Chapter 3: Solved?_

**Percy's POV**

"Or," I continued, "They are actually not siblings at all."

"Not siblings?" Annabeth raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see-"

"Campers!" Chiron commanded, "Silence please. It is about to begin."

I turned to look at the new demi-gods. They were all glowing with golden aura, shining. Kirito and Lucy closed their eyes and was waiting to be claimed while Luke was dancing around and Kirino was hiding behind her brother's legs.

An even brighter aura of golden light surrounded Kirito, a faint bow started to appear above his head.

"Campers!" Chiron introduced, "Allow me to welcome you, the son of the great sun god, the son of Apollo, Kirito Hasegawa!"

Campers gave Kirito a round of applause. Kirito smiled brightly and sat down on his seat, on the other hand, his sister, who now has nowhere to hide behind, look around shyly and stared at her brother.

Suddenly, Lucy and Luke's bodies were surrounded by a grey aura instead, a crown appeared above their heads.

"Campers!" Chiron introduced again, "Allow me to welcome you, the son and daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom, the children of Athena! Lucy Aster and Luke Aster."

Lucy grinned at his disappointed brother and hurried towards the Athena table, leaving her brother behind at the Hermes table, feeling down.

"Well," Annabeth crossed her arms, "now there's only Kirino left."

"Yeah." I replied lazily.

Then we all got splashed, by water.

Hold on a moment here, I got splashed by water?

**This is a short chapter because even though I hate to end it here but trust me it will be better for the next chapter. Thx guys, feel free to review or criticize me.**


End file.
